


Woof Woof Means 'I Like You'

by GoddessOfDestruction



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Christmas Presents, Cute Choi Youngjae, Dorks in Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Shy Im Jaebum | JB, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, Youngjae isn't as oblivious as Jaebum thinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfDestruction/pseuds/GoddessOfDestruction
Summary: Jaebum’s new neighbor, Youngjae, is a total cutie, but every time he talks with him, he doesn’t understand that Jaebum is crushing harder than a 12-year-old girl. He’s so clueless (not really) it hurts Jaebum almost to a physical level. To make it worse, Youngjae is always chatting with Mark, that ridiculously handsome, quiet American guy from 3C just because he has a dog. What does Jaebum do? Finally tells Youngjae, with all the words, that he likes him? Nah, that’s such a hard, stupid thing to do. He offers him a dog instead and hopes that it does the magic.





	Woof Woof Means 'I Like You'

Jaebum crouches by the elevator’s door, unties his sneakers’ laces only to time them again. He’s stalling. It’s stupid. But he’s doing it anyways. The door from the apartment across the hall swings open.

“Good morning, hyung,” Youngjae greets, joyful as always, stepping out of his apartment.

“Good morning, Youngjae. How are you?”

“Great,” he’s walking to him, well, to the elevator. “And you?”

“Me too.” Jaebum stands up and asks as he’s pressing his finger on the button that lights up in bright yellow, “Going down?”

_Hey, do you even use your brain to think, stupidass? You both live on the top floor. You’re both standing in front of the elevator. Of course he’s going down. Might as well ask him about the weather next time._

“Unless there’s a secret floor above ours that I don’t know of, yeah, going down,” Youngjae smiles.

“But there is another floor upstairs. It leads to Narnia. But you can’t tell anyone,” Jaebum presses his index against his lips and makes a hushing sound.

“I promise to keep it a secret,” he winks; Jaebum lets out a high-pitched yelp that can only be heard by dogs. “But the existence of a floor above ours would explain the noise I hear at night.”

The elevator doors open and the two step inside. Their fingers brush as they both reach to press the 0 button. Jaebum quickly shoves his hand in his jeans pockets.

“It’s just stray cats on the rooftop,” Jaebum explains. “I go up there every night and leave them something to eat.”

“I’d like to go up there too.”

“And why don’t you? It can be _our_ secret.”

Youngjae smiles and looks down at his feet, “I’m allergic to cats. Well, to animal’s hair in general.”

“That sucks. Wait,” he furrows his brows, “but I always see you petting the dog from that guy from 3C.” Jaebum doesn’t even dare to pronounce his name.

“It’s only for a little while and I thoroughly wash my hands after petting him. I know I shouldn’t do it in the first place but the dog is so adorable.”

“ _Just_ the dog?” he subtly – not really – asks.

“Yeah. Mark’s really good looking, but he’s not my type. Why? Do you –” he’s smirking as he looks at Jaebum, “do you like Mark?”

_Bravo, Jaebum. Now he thinks you like the 3C guy._

“Me? No, no, no, no, no.”

“Wow, five _no_ ’s? What did he ever do to you?” Youngjae chuckles. “And, in case you don’t know, he has a boyfriend.”

“Good,” Jaebum smirks. “I mean, good – good for him that he – uh – has someone.”

Jaebum wants to die.

They hear a ‘ _ding_ ’ and the elevator’s doors open. The two are poised to step out – Jaebum seems especially eager to run out of there – when they realize this isn’t yet the ground floor. Someone enters the elevator and Jaebum rolls his eyes into another dimension; it’s Mark with his cute black and tan Yorkiepoo dog.

“Hi Rufus,” Youngjae immediately squats, scratching behind the dog’s ears. “How are you?”

The dog is licking at Youngjae’s face, he’s chuckling and Jaebum is smiling.

“Morning,” Mark says, greeting Jaebum.

 _Fuck you and your dog_ , that’s what he wants to tell him. “Morning,” he says instead.

“Are you going out for a walk?” Youngjae coos at the dog; Jaebum thinks it's adorable.

“Yeah, we are,” Mark replies in the same tone; Jaebum wants to puke.

 As soon as the doors open, Jaebum steps out, purposely elbowing Mark on his way out. Youngjae and Mark linger in the building’s entrance hall for a while, the American flashing a grin.

“You just love to watch him suffer, don’t you?”

Youngjae smiles, “He looks like a bad boy but he’s such a softie. It’s adorable.”

“You know that that could end badly for you, right?”

At this Youngjae frowns, “What do you mean?”

“If you take too long to act on it, he might think you don’t like him and move on.”

“I want him to take the first step. I feel like it’ll hurt his ego a lot if I do it.”

Mark heaves a sigh, “You’re both dorks. Now that I think about it, you are the perfect match.”

“Hyung,” he whines, feeling a little embarrassed.

“See you later, Youngjae,” Mark says, firming his grasp on Rufus’ leash.

“See you later, hyung.”

~x~

The pet store is about to close, and Jaebum is exhausted from a day of work, but he can’t help but stand in front of the door, debating whether to enter or not. The worker, a young girl named Haeun, smiles and meets him by the door. He’s a regular costumer, so she greets him in a friendly manner.

“Hello, Jaebum-ssi. You can still come in, if you'd like. I’m about to close but I’m not one to refuse clients, especially my regulars. ” Jaebum nods and walks in. “Are you here to buy anything for your cats?”

“I’m actually here to buy a dog.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful. We have a lot of puppies who need a home.”

“The thing is,” he follows Haeun to the little cages and watches the puppies napping, “I need a special dog.”

“All dogs are special,” she states.

Jaebum smiles a little, “I suppose, but I’m more of a cat person.”

“Alright, how special does the dog need to be, though?”

“It’s to give to someone as a gift but he’s allergic to animal hair. I read about hypoallergenic dog breeds –”

She nods, “Yes, those would be perfect for someone with allergies. Unfortunately, none of the dogs that we have here for adoption are hypoallergenic, but if you leave me your contact information, I’ll make a few phone calls and let you know if there’s anyone in the nearby that has a pregnant dog.”

“That would be great, thank you.”

They walk to the checkout counter so that Jaebum can leave his phone number.

“I should be able to give you an answer later tomorrow.”

“Thank you so much,” Jaebum says before leaving the store.

(As agreed, Haeun calls Jaebum the next day. She tells him that there’s a man who owns a Maltese dog that just had three little puppies. The thing is, since they are still little, Jaebum can only get one of them around Christmas time because they need to be with their mother until then. Jaebum thinks the timing couldn’t be more perfect; he can offer the dog to Youngjae as a Christmas gift. He has to admit that giving him a gift, out of nowhere, would be weird.)

~x~

The day finally comes. Jaebum impatiently waits outside of his apartment, waiting for Youngjae to step out his. He walks outside, looking downright adorable (as usual), all bundled up in, at least, three layers of clothes, nose buried in his scarf. Jaebum can’t see his smile, but he knows he’s smiling because his eyes crinkle.  

“Good morning, hyung.”

“Morning, Youngjae.”

Youngjae makes the way to the elevator, as usual, and looks back at Jaebum who’s still standing by the door of his apartment. “You’re not coming down?”

“Are you – are you in a hurry?”

Youngjae walks the few steps to him, “Not really, why?”

“I – uh – just have something for you. A Christmas gift, I mean.”

“Oh, you didn’t have to!” Youngjae says. “I didn’t get you anything and –”

“It’s fine,” Jaebum smiles. “Can I go get it?” he asks, jerking his thumb over his shoulder, pointing at his door.

“Yes.”

Jaebum is very quick in going in the apartment and returning. He’s back with a little bundle in his arms. He pulls the blanket back just a little bit, revealing the soft white head of a puppy. Youngjae is staring, smiling, feeling more than ecstatic.

“It’s a girl, and she’s of a hypoallergenic breed, so you don’t have to worry about your allergies.”

“Oh my God, hyung,” Youngjae pets the dog’s head, “I don’t know what to say.”

“Well, do you like it?”

“Yes, of course I do,” he says while Jaebum puts the dog in his arms. “I really don’t know what to say. Thank you isn’t enough. Now I have to think of something to give you that is as amazing as a dog.”

“I know just what you can give me,” Jaebum grins; he has rehearsed this in the mirror.

“Well, tell me.”

“Are you free this Saturday afternoon?”

Youngjae chuckles, “You know you didn’t have to buy me a dog to ask me out on a date.”

“I know, but I like to go all out for the people I like.” The dog barks in Youngjae’s arms. “See, she knows what I mean. Are you free this Saturday or not?”

“I am.”

“Ok, I’ll ring your bell around 4 then.”

Youngjae is walking back to his apartment, to leave the dog at home, “I count on it.”

(Youngjae names the Maltese dog Coco because when he and Jaebum went out on their date, they had hot chocolate at a little coffee shop down the block from their apartment building.)


End file.
